<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God(?) Save Our Queen!(?) by Camellia_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582397">God(?) Save Our Queen!(?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Blue/pseuds/Camellia_Blue'>Camellia_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kyou Kara Maou!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Loyalty, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Blue/pseuds/Camellia_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Culture clashes, conflicting ideals, raging emotions. These are what Shibuya Yuri had to face as the 27th Maou of Shinmakoku. Her normal, 15 year-old high school life apparently have taken an unexpected turn when she fell into a black hole at the bottom of a pond. Hence, her life as queen begins. But can her past keep on with her decisions? Or will she stumble and fall? A retelling of Kyou Kara Maou! novel with Shibuya Yuri as a female high school student (novel canon with slight divergence)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adelbert von Grantz/Shibuya Yuuri, Gunter von Christ/Shibuya Yuuri, Murata Ken/Shibuya Yuuri, Saralegui/Shibuya Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller, Shibuya Yuuri/Gwendal von Voltaire, Shibuya Yuuri/Original Male Character(s), Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Yozak Gurrier/Shibuya Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!</p><hr/><p>"<em>*sigh* It's no fun to be this pregnant in the summer. It's so hot and I'm so sweaty, but it makes me sick to eat anything cold. And my make-up is melting and running down my cheeks, I must look really awful."</em></p><p>"<em>I think you look perfect. You really are quite beautiful, I stopped the car because you took my breath away. Babies born in July are blessed. To survive in the summer makes them grow strong. I bet you didn't know where I come from the month of July is called Yuri."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh…July is, Yuri."</em></p><hr/><p>After school time. Most students would have finished their school sessions by this time. Some would stay for a study hall, most would go home or hang out with their friends. Or the most common activity would be</p><p>School clubs</p><p>Faint dribbling sounds are heard from the gymnasium. A girl noticed this, and so instead of continuing towards the school gate, she walked over and peeked from the gymnasium door. The female basketball club members are all in their jerseys and doing lay-ups and passes. Strangely for a basketball club, there are no boys around. Of course: it's a Catholic all-girls school after all.</p><p>"Shibuya-san!" one of the female members noticed the girl and jogged over.</p><p>"Oh, hello." The girl greeted back.</p><p>"Taking a peek at basketball practice again I see. I saw you every time we had one!"</p><p>"Hey, it's not like I had any bad intentions you know!"</p><p>"Yeah right, you looked like a stalker if anyone didn't recognize you."</p><p>"Geez, stop that!"</p><p>The girl Shibuya Yuri, is just a regular freshman in senior high. Black hair, black eyes, fair complexion, and a slightly above average height for a Japanese schoolgirl. Her school uniform consists of traditional black sailor uniform with the collar ivory in color. She matched a pair of black stockings under her mid-length black skirt and black leather shoes donned her feet. As she was about to return home, she had her brown briefcase in her hand with her books and other things.</p><p>"Why don't you try out for the team? We could use more members you know." Yuri's friend tried to convince her to join enthusiastically.</p><p>"Well…the thing is-"</p><p>"Hey look! The boys from our brother school! Don't they look dreamy like always?" she pointed towards the gates where a group of high school boys passes by in their black gakurans. Yuri recognizes a familiar face amongst the group, the boy noticing her from afar as well. His red hair is obviously dyed, although his brown eyes are a given, with slightly tanned skin and his gakuran worn in a slightly messy fashion. As soon as he saw Yuri, he excused himself from his friends and walks towards her. While her friend suddenly becomes jittery seeing a cute guy coming their way, Yuri grew a bit irritated and felt it's time to go.</p><p>"Hey, I'll think about it so talk to you later okay?" she quickly waved goodbye to her friend and walks quickly towards the gate, avoiding eye contact with the red-haired boy.</p><p>"<em>Keep your head down, watch your steps, and act natural."</em> She kept repeating in her mind. She manages to walk pass him, until she realizes that a hand is grabbing her wrists.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Kaede-kun." She greeted the boy nonchalantly.</p><p>"Yuri, have you considered it?" the boy, Kitoki Kaede asked seriously.</p><p>"I've already told you, you don't need to do that." She pulled her wrist from his grasp. "It's pointless for us to go out since our feelings aren't mutual about it."</p><p>"But if you're with me at least as I can protect you!" his voice rose, trying to convince her in a way. "It's because of me, you can't play anymore! At least be with me so I can protect you from the same incident!" the look in Kaede's eye almost pleading, while Yuri only stares at him blankly. Then she sighs, and gives him a strained smile.</p><p>"I'm okay, Kaede-kun." She told him. "It's better than not being able to walk again. I'm grateful that I wasn't stuck in a wheelchair!" she tried to joke but it wasn't funny to him.</p><p>"But you love it, didn't you?" he questioned her. "Basketball, you still-"</p><p>"Ah, I have to go home!" she looked down at her watch on her left wrist. "I don't want to hear Shori's nagging again. I'll see you around Kaede-kun!" she waved at him before jogging lightly towards home. Kaede was about to stop her before she runs off, then he sighs and clenches his fist.</p><p>"The feelings aren't mutual…huh?"</p><hr/><p>"<em>That's right, it's better than not being able to walk forever…"</em> Yuri thought to herself as she makes her way home. This wasn't the first time the boy tried to persuade her to be his girl. She thought that the reason was ridiculous, and there are no feelings of like or love in it whatsoever. The reason is…she didn't even want to remember it. It happened around last summer during middle school, and that's all she wants to remember.</p><p>"Well, at least I have extra free time after school to do whatever I want. I can go karaoke, go to that new café, well, if Shori would stop trying to track me down like a hound at least." She sweat-dropped at the last comment. "I should enjoy my high school life as a normal, 15 year old-"</p><p>"You don't wanna play with us?"</p><p>"Seems like Mr. Straight As has nothing to do but study huh?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Yuri whipped her head towards the source of the voices. Clear enough, she saw what seem to be 4 delinquents ganging up on a male student. She recognizes the blue blazer with the emblem of that prestigious international high school nearby. When she looked closer, she identified the boy as…</p><p>"Murata?" Murata Ken was her close friend back in elementary school. But up to middle school, he apparently became immersed in his studies that they drifted apart. Now that they entered different high schools, they hardly contact each other at all. Although her mother still remembered him from time to time and asked how he's doing.</p><p>"Just what ya expect from a student at Seijou High. They're all goody-two-shoes and pretty faces!"</p><p>"I don't plan to hang around with you guys." Murata flatly told them. "Anyway, if it's money that you want, I don't have them."</p><p>"I wanna help him and all but…" Yuri drifted from the last part of her sentence. <em>"They looked like trouble. Maybe I should find the authority or…"</em> before Yuri can finish her thoughts, she found Murata staring at her. She realized that he still remembers her. And now that he looked at her with a mixture of innocent, blank and "help-I'm-in-trouble" eyes, she can't just walk away.</p><p>"Excuse me." She called out after sighing. She got the delinquents' attention, now that they looked at her with growls.</p><p>"This isn't some kind of bullying action, isn't it? If yes, shouldn't you be doing it in a less public place as this?" she stated as if giving out a lecture on school discipline.</p><p>"Shibuya?" Murata wondered what she's trying to do.</p><p>"Well, lookie here! How did a cutie like you ended up in here?" the tall blond delinquent whistled when he sees Yuri.</p><p>"Hey, her uniform's from that St. Grab-my-ass girls academy or somethin' " the chubby delinquent commented at her uniform.</p><p>"<em>It's St. Gracia…"</em> Yuri sweat-dropped to herself.</p><p>"Isn't that the school where only girls attend?" the long haired delinquent asked a particular no one.</p><p>"That why I said it's a girls academy dumbass!"</p><p>"Anyway cutie, just stay there while we finish some business with this guy, okay?" the blond delinquent flirted with her which mentally irks Yuri.</p><p>"As much as I'm flattered, I don't think it's productive to spend my time-" before she finish talking, Murata used the chance to run away. Yuri couldn't believe what just happened.</p><p>"<em>Did he just leave me here alone to handle these bastards?! That little-!"</em></p><p>"Oh great, our prey just ran away!" the long haired guy groaned.</p><p>"<em>You don't have to say that twice."</em> Yuri felt a twitch on her left brow. Before she realizes, the delinquents already made their way towards her. Yuri took a step back every time they took a step forward, she felt her hands forms a tighter grip on her bag handle.</p><p>"Whaddaya gonna do 'bout that? Huh girlie?" the chubby delinquent threatens her. Yuri kept walking backwards, trying to keep a calm face.</p><p>"Well, I don't have anything valuable with me, and I left my wallet at home and all-"</p><p>"Maybe you should pay with your body." The blond guy looked at her lewdly followed by the rest. Yuri started to feel uneasy. She gripped her bag tightly with both hands, ready to hit the delinquents and make a run for it if she finds an opening. But they cornered her from all sides, which leaves her to step back until she accidentally slips into a nearby pond.</p><p>SPLASH!</p><hr/><p>She thought that the pond would be shallow and muddy. But instead of getting herself out from the pond, she felt herself being drowned, or is it pulled deeper into the pond. True enough, she's being pulled into some kind of black hole in a pond.</p><p>"<em>H-How is it possible for something like this to exist in a pond?!"</em> she panicked. <em>"No way, no way! It's just a hallucination, yeah! If I close my eyes, I'll go back to reality."</em> She closed her eyes as hard as she could, praying to snap out of whatever illusion she's having right now. Unfortunately, fate wasn't so kind.</p><p>She felt her back against something hard, like hard ground. Slowly she opens her eyes, only to be greeted by blue skies and chirping or birds. <em>"I knew I'm just hallucinating…"</em> she thought. But when she sat up, she finds herself in a place similar to Japan's countryside.</p><p>"Or not…where am I?" she looked around, until she felt a shiver and sneezes. "Great, I'm all wet and starting to get sick too. And where's my bag..." She got up slowly and felt a slight pain on her left ankle, but it quickly disappears as soon as it emerged. "Looks like it's still no good, huh?" she smiles wryly at her ankle. "Anyway, I should find someone to help me…ah found one! Excuse me!" she spotted a woman carrying a basket in her arms. When the woman realizes Yuri's presence, she drops her basket and froze in fear. The fruits she carried rolled out from its place, one of them rolling into Yuri's feet.</p><p>"Ah, you dropped your fruits." Yuri bent down and took the strange-looking fruit from the ground. She didn't notice that the woman had started to shake greatly when she moves.</p><p>"<em>It sure is an odd-looking fruit though…"</em> Yuri stared at the piece of produce in her hand. <em>"Some kind of hybrid with rose apple and grapes?"</em></p><p>"Um…" before Yuri could ask questions, the woman suddenly screams as if she's screaming for help. True enough, a group of men suddenly comes rushing with pitch forks in a hands. The woman runs to them and holds on who seems to be her father.</p><p>"Ah, wait!" Yuri was about to call out to her until suddenly something blocks her path with a loud 'neigh' and heavy gallops. She looked up to the figure that shadows over her and found a man with hefty build, tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in garment similar to one of those RPG characters her little brother plays, sword and all. He looked down at her, but Yuri couldn't guess what he's thinking with that unreadable look on his face. He started to talk to the villagers in some language she had never heard of. <em>"It's definitely not English."</em> She thought.</p><p>"Excuse me! I seemed to be a little lost, could you help answer my questions please?" Yuri called out to the man politely. Instead of getting answers though, he dismounts his horse and suddenly grabs Yuri's head with both his hands. She was about to protest, before she gets cuts off with overflowing pain running through her head.</p><p>"Aaaaaargh!" she let out a scream from the the sharp pain. Luckily, it only lasted a few seconds as the man pulled off his hands. Yuri collapses to the ground clenching her head trying to ease the remaining pain, until she hears whispers from the background.</p><p>"Why did she appear?"</p><p>"We have to get rid of her now!"</p><p>"Warn the others! There's no time!"</p><p>"<em>Wait…their language suddenly-"</em></p><p>"Well?" the man questions her. "Can you understand me now?"</p><p>"I can…" she mutters in realization. "Ah, could you explain to me what's going on? Moreover, what is this place and-"</p><p>"What? I thought you are more than your appearance but apparently you're just a klutz!" the man scoffs.</p><p>"<em>What the…"</em> "Excuse me?" Yuri felt her irritation rising. "I'm sorry but I should tell you that it's rude to mock a person you just met!" Yuri stands up immediately to face the man. "At any rate-!"</p><p>"The Mazoku stood up!"</p><p>"It's the end! The village will be incinerated!"</p><p>"Huh?" Yuri heard the commotion and quickly got confused. Mazoku? Incinerated? Are they talking about her?</p><p>"Wait, the girl's unarmed. She won't be able to do anything to us without a weapon."</p><p>"But she's a Mazoku! She can use spells even without weapons!"</p><p>"I heard there's a bounty for anyone with black hair and eyes. If we get our hands on her, we'll get huge reward!"</p><p>"<em>I think they're talking about me alright…"</em> Yuri's uneasiness starts to emerge as she saw the villagers raising their shovels and pitch-forks towards her.</p><p>"Calm down you folks!" the blond man said to them. "She hasn't fully grasped the situation yet. If we persuade her to cooperate, she'll definitely-"</p><p>"Yuri!"</p><p>Yuri heard another voice calling her name. Strangely in an unfamiliar world, this voice is too familiar, although she couldn't remember whom it belonged to. She whipped her head towards the source, and saw 3 people on horses galloping at full speed.</p><p>"Yuri!" the one who called her was the one in the middle. He's clothed in a uniform which reminded her of soldiers in the World War, with short brown hair and features that could match those princes who live in countries abroad. But how did this man knew her name?</p><p>"Don't draw your swords against the villagers! They're not soldiers!" the brown-haired man told his followers.</p><p>"But My Lord-!"</p><p>"It's an order!"</p><p>"Keh, out of all times…" the blond man scoffed again as he mounted his horse and gallops towards the other, drawing his sword in the process.</p><p>"Get away from Yuri! Adalbert!" the brown-haired man draws his sword towards the blond, who Yuri now identifies as Adalbert.</p><p>"Adalbert von Grantz! Why do you approach the national border?" the brown-haired man demanded. But Adalbert wasn't interested in answering, and in seconds, their swords clash.</p><p>The two others on horses didn't assist the fight, but instead focused on drawing the villagers back. Yuri is still stunned from the sudden change of event, and can only watch the fight before her.</p><p>"If it isn't Konrart Weller! I didn't expect the honor to meet the hero of cowards!" Adalbert mocked under the pressure of the sword. Instantly they draw away from each other, giving furious growls and mocking grins at one another.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on, but I don't think it's safe to stay!" Yuri says to herself. Just as she was about to flee, she felt something around her waist and lifted her up to the sky. She yelped at the sudden move (grateful that she's wearing stockings), and the one who lifted her is…</p><p>"A bone…? A SKELETON?!" if it weren't for her adrenaline rush, Yuri was sure she would've passed out then and there.</p><p>"Oh, smart idea making those flying vermin to secure her." Adalbert praised Konrart, although his tone leaned more towards derision.</p><p>"Their tribe is extremely loyal to us. They do not let themselves become lost in resentment and revenge." The man, Konrart told him.</p><p>"Hah! Is that so? Does the same apply to you then, Lord Weller?" Adalbert questioned him. "Don't you think it's a waste to spend your skills for the likes of them?"</p><p>"On the contrary, Adalbert" they clashed once more before drawing back again. "My love isn't as single-minded as yours." Konrart answered him lightly, only to receive a scowl from Adalbert.</p><p>"Your Excellency!"</p><p>"My Lord!"</p><p>Seconds after, Konrart's men returned after driving the villagers away, ready to assist him with the enemy. Adalbert realizes he's at a disadvantage, and made a choice.</p><p>"Looks like I have to retreat for now." Adalbert said before he looks up to Yuri, still flying with the winged skeleton. "Just be patient and wait! I'll come to rescue you soon!" he calls to her before riding away with his horse.</p><p>"Don't chase him men!" Konrart ordered his men, and so they halted at his words. Yuri watches from above as Adalbert goes away, leaving her in the hands of Konrart and his men.</p><p>" "I'll rescue you soon?" Which side I'm supposed to be with?" she asked a particular no one. The winged-skeleton grits its teeth as if it was giving Yuri the answer. Too bad she can't understand bone language.</p><p>"You know, up close, you're not actually scary. Just creepy and all." Yuri commented at the skeleton before it lowered her down slowly to steady grounds.</p><p>"Back on flat ground again." She mumbled. Konrart hurriedly made his way to her and immediately bows down to her.</p><p>"Are you unharmed?" he asked her gently. Yuri was taken aback by the sudden change of personality.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, I think." She assured him. "Anyway, could you tell me where I am and what's going on?"</p><p>"I think it's better if we brought you somewhere safe first." Konrart stood up and offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it, as Konrart guided her to his horse.</p><p>"I don't know how to ride a horse…" she told him nervously. Konrart only gave her a gentle smile before taking her waist and sat her on his horse.</p><p>"It's alright, I shall guide you Your Majesty." He assured her before mounting up the horse itself, sitting in front of Yuri. "Please hold on tight."</p><p>"O-Okay…" she reluctantly circles her arms on his waist as they ride. "<em>Did he just call me Your Majesty?" </em>Yuri wondered. But in the end she kept it to herself as there were too many things that happened, and she won't get any answers until they arrived to wherever they're going.</p><hr/><p>In a short time, they arrived at a small cottage with straw roofs, greeted by men on horses with similar uniforms. Then the cottage's door opens and footsteps draw closer. Yuri took a peek from Konrart's side to find a man clothed in white, with dauntingly handsome features. His hair is long and lilac in color with eyes to match, and those eyes are looking at her with great admiration.</p><p>"Your Majesty…" words escaped his lips. Even his voice is nice!</p><p>"Your Majesty? Do you mean me?" she asks. Then she heard wings flapping, as the winged-skeleton lowers itself on the roof. "Ah, it's the skeleton thing."</p><p>"Your Majesty." Konrart called her. "Please dismount slowly." <em>"Dismount? Oh you mean from the horse."</em> She realized. Left foot first, she got down from the horse. But it turns out to be a bad choice as she felt pain on her left ankle again and winced, making her almost fall.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" the lilac-haired man quickly catches her. "Are you alright? Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Ahaha, I landed on the wrong foot." She laughed nervously. Instantly she remembered her (very brief) etiquette class about greeting a new person. She took a stable footing before bowing politely. "Good day" she greeted him.</p><p>"Ah! Her Majesty has such elegant manners! Surely there's no mistake!" the lilac-haired man amazed at her gesture although Yuri sees it as a normal thing to do. The man then bows down instantly to her like how Konrart did earlier.</p><p>"I am so glad that you are safe, Your Majesty. I am Günter von Christ, and it is an honor to finally be in your presence." The man introduced himself. "Words alone cannot express how long I have waited anxiously for this day!" Yuri thought that was a bit exaggerated, she's no Majesty. She laughs nervously again before realizing her back was aching.</p><p>"Your Majesty! Are you hurt?"</p><p>"It must be because it's your first time riding a horse. Your back would become sore since you're not used to it." Konrart who already dismounted his horse explains to her, a fact which surprises Günter.</p><p>"First time? Do you mean that they did not apply horse riding as a lesson in elementary school?" Günter asks. <em>"I don't think it's safe for kids to ride horses alone anyway…"</em> Yuri mentally comments.</p><p>"Why did the Great One sent her to such a strange world of all places?" Günter wonders again. <em>"If my world's strange than how does it compare to this one?"</em> Yuri sweat-dropped mentally.</p><p>"That aside, von Grantz almost took her away before I did." Konrart informed Günter.</p><p>"Adalbert did?" the news became a shock to Günter, who quickly turns to Yuri in worry. "Your Majesty, did he harm you in any way?"</p><p>"Well…he only grabbed my head and suddenly there's this really painful headache. Other than that nothing happened." Yuri answered meekly still trying to ease her sore back.</p><p>"The nerve of that-!" before Günter could continue, something hits him. "Your Majesty, how is it that you're able to speak our language?"</p><p>"Your language?" Yuri wondered. "Aren't we speaking Japanese? Or is it that I am speaking your language but my mind inputs it as Japanese…"</p><p>"Your Majesty, we can assure you that you are indeed speaking in our language." Konrart told her. "What's more, this is not the land you were born in."</p><p>"I-I'm confused…Conrad isn't it? Or did I spell that wrong?" Yuri stumbled in her words, and her English is supposed to be one of the things she's proud of.</p><p>"Ahaha, I supposed my name is a bit hard to pronounce. But if you're used to English, Conrad would be fine. My acquaintances address me either ways so please use whichever more convenient to you."</p><p>"Okay then…Conrad" she calls him as he gave her another smile. A feeling has been bugging her, what is it about him that's so hauntingly familiar?</p><p>"Ah, Your Majesty! You're drenched!" Günter pointed out her wet clothing. "Come, please come in and warm yourself by the fire." Gunther guides her into the cottage, Conrad following suit. Yuri stopped in her steps, as Conrad looks back to see her frozen. "Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Um…I know this may sound weird and all" Yuri told him beforehand. "But, have we met before?" Yuri just had to voice her mind, or else it would haunt her thoughts later on. Conrad only gave her a blank look, as if thinking of an appropriate reply.</p><p>"…No" he replied. And the conversation ends there.</p><hr/><p>"Waa, so warm…"</p><p>As the sky turns darker, the temperature starts to drop immensely. After receiving a change of dry clothes while waiting for her uniform to dry, Yuri wraps herself in a blanket and warms herself by the fireplace. Conrad has placed himself by the door while the man who introduced himself as Günter knelt closely in front of her, making sure she was comfortable.</p><p>"I never thought that an old-style fireplace would be this nice." Yuri muttered as her eyes reflects the blaze of the flames, the fire reminds her of the festivals she used to go to during her childhood.</p><p>"Now then, this may be out of order." Günter suddenly interrupts. "But allow me to explain."</p><p>"Please do…I think I'm a little lost."</p><p>Per Yuri's cue, Günter starts the long explanation of how her 'soul' was supposedly to be born into this world. But someone called "The Great One" ordered for her soul to be sent into another world to prevent any danger in this world to harm her. Therefore, her soul was brought to Earth where she was born grew up to become who she is now. That was 18 years ago.</p><p>"But now, without warning, a situation came up which made it necessary to bring you back. Even though the original plan was for you to remain safely hidden until the moment you become an adult." Günter continued.</p><p>"I think I sort of understand…" Yuri finally said. "But are you sure that I'm the one you're searching for? I mean, there are a lot of people who are better than me-" before she could continue, Günter suddenly shifts forward and looks into her eyes deeply, his face slightly flushed.</p><p>"There's no mistake, Your Majesty. Your noble black hair, your piercing black eyes, so pure and clear! And you're clothed in black clothes as if you're wearing the night sky itself! Such noble color can only suit you!"</p><p>"<em>But black hair and black eyes are normal back where I came from, plus it's my school uniform…"</em> Yuri thought, since it would be rude to interrupt Günter when he's still talking (or lauding)</p><p>"To add to the latter, you fluency of our language is simply magnificent! Although what Adalbert did to you is regrettable, but he did managed to call upon your ability of language from your mind. Nevertheless the process itself is quite dangerous! He should've taken that into account before doing such a thing!" Yuri can see Conrad in the background nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Then, what do you want me to do?" Yuri asked. "I mean, this 'situation' you mentioned. You want me to solve a problem of yours, right?"</p><p>"Exactly Your Majesty! Your fast understanding has again astounded me to no end!"</p><p>"Then, your problem is…"</p><p>"Humans"</p><p>"Humans?" Yuri asked. "<em>Does he mean a particular person? Like an archenemy?"</em> "Which particular human?"</p><p>"We have to destroy all the humans who are hostile towards our country, and burn their countries." Günter stated. "That is why we need your power to do so, that is why we have called back our Demon King!"</p><p>"Wait, wait a minute!" Yuri stopped him this time. "You said that you want me to destroy all humans…" she withdrew to her seat hesitantly. "But I'm also human! Why do you want me to destroy my own kind?"</p><p>"You are not of their sort, Your Majesty." Günter said with pride. "You are our shining star of hope, the honorable 27th Queen of our Demon tribe!" dramatically Günter bows down to Yuri once again. "Congratulations, from today onwards, you are our Maoh!"</p><p>"Ma…" Yuri stutters, couldn't believe what she just heard. "MAOH?"</p><p>She is the Maoh, the Demon King.</p><hr/><p>"How did it turn up like this?"</p><p>After her outburst, Yuri decides that it's best for her to be alone to sort things out. She did manage to sort the puzzle though. One, this is not a delusion. Two, one way of another she had become some kind of Queen (of Demons). Three, they want to her to eradicate what she believed her own kind which apparently isn't her own kind: humans. After putting back her now dry uniform, she sat herself outside of the cottage, looking up to the stars and feeling the night's breeze.</p><p>"I wish the wind would send my message to anyone to save me right now…" she whined between her knees. It's not her habit to whine though, that just shows how stressed she is. Suddenly chosen to become the "Maoh", when she even had no idea on how to become a princess even. Then a 'splat' sound breaks her thought. She looks towards where the sound came from, under a tree near the cottage. She walks over a sees something round.</p><p>"A ball?" she bends down and lifts the ball from the wet soil, finding a broken flower underneath.</p><p>"Ah! It broke!" she suddenly remembers her science class and her slightly eccentric teacher, where she keeps mentioning that all types of plants, even algae has its own life and feeling. She doubts about the feeling part though, but she values life.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I wonder if it can be fixed…" she tried to fix the broken stem of the flower. Strangely though when she touches it, it returns to normal.</p><p>"<em>I wonder if all plants in this world are strange…"</em> remembering the weird fruit from earlier.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" she heard Conrad's voice calling her from afar.</p><p>"Conrad, I was wondering where you went to." She greeted him. "And please stop calling me Your Majesty."</p><p>"Pardon me, but what are you doing?" Conrad asked Yuri who's still on her knees.</p><p>"Ah, I was getting this ball…" she quickly stood up with the ball in hand. The size and the color of the ball remind her of a basketball.</p><p>"Forgive me Your Majesty, I was looking for the ball myself."</p><p>"You've gone to play ball?"</p><p>"With the children of the village, Your Majesty." Conrad smiles at her. "They asked me to accompany them earlier, but it's already late so I sent them home."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Yuri suddenly becomes quiet, with a faraway look in her eyes.</p><p>"Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Still…" Yuri sighed. "Maoh huh? I wonder what I have gotten myself into…" she can't help but feel uneasy. She's in a place where there are no streetlights, no asphalt roads, no vehicles, she felt like a fish out of water.</p><p>"But Your Majesty." Conrad gently told her. "This is your world." Yuri looks at him in confusion, but his smile assures her of his words.</p><p>"Welcome home, My Queen."</p><hr/><p>A/N</p><p>- St. Gracia Academy for Girls: the school where Yuri attends to instead of the co-ed school in the canon</p><p>- Seijou High School: the school where Murata attends (episode 32)</p><p>- Yuri's uniform: it's a bit similar to the ones in Maria-sama Ga Miteru</p><p>- Yuri's name: instead of the kanji 有利 as in profitable, I used 百合 as in the lily flower (the birth flower of July is Water Lily)</p><p>- Yuri's left ankle: you'll see later :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Great Demon Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!</p><hr/><p>Yuri woke the next morning, hoping the events of yesterday were nothing but a dream. But reality sings a different tune, as she lay awake not in her room, but in the cottage of her previous arrival. She thought she should close here eyes again and maybe this illusion will return her back to her room. She sighs at the effort though, so she decided to get up and face the fact that she's not even in Japan.</p><p>"Is it morning already…?" she yawned as she stretches herself before standing up. She noticed her uniform was already dry and folded nicely by her bedside so she quickly changed and made her way outside. The morning sun blinds her vision before she looked around her surroundings.</p><p>"<em>Everyone's already up and about."</em> The soldiers she saw the previous day had already immersed themselves with various activities, as if ready to depart somewhere.</p><p>"Your Majesty." A voice called her which startled her. She turns around to see Conrad and and Günter walking towards her. "Good morning, Your Majesty."</p><p>"Ah Conrad, Günter. Good morning." She greeted them back.</p><p>"Now that you're awake, shall we get going then?" Günter asked her.</p><p>"Going?" she asked back. <em>"Is that why everyone's busy?"</em></p><p>"Of course" Conrad answered her. "Back to our Kingdom."</p><hr/><p>The journey back to their destination was further than Yuri thought.</p><p>According to Günter, she was supposed to be summoned within the borders of the kingdom, within the capital where they could've welcomed her with ease. But due to some unknown complications, or maybe an excess power during the summoning she instead landed in an outskirt village close to the human territory. Thankfully they were able to secure her quickly, but in return it will take them approximately three days by horse to travel back to the capital. The way Conrad explained the journey to her was so effortless until she remembered that she had no experience riding horses for such long distances. Yuri had to remind herself that this is a world completely different from hers, more similar to a world back in medieval times; being able to travel by horse should be counted as a luxury.</p><p>"The last time I rode some kind of horse was the pony ride back in the States..." she muttered under her breath.</p><p>"You mean back in Orlando, Florida at Disney World? I'm afraid this can't be compared the pony rides in terms of comfort but I can guarantee your safety as you're riding with me. We'll have to change horses at the relay stops once in a while so our horse can be relieved of the extra burden, so please hold on just a bit longer." Yuri didn't realize that Conrad had heard her talking to herself, but that wasn't what caught her off guard.</p><p>"N-No I don't mind it at all!" she assured him. "But Conrad...you mentioned Orlando and Disney Worl-"</p><p>Before she could finished her sentence, Yuri heard a distinct 'whoosh' above her head and a soft breeze. Recognizing the sound of flapping wings she looked up to see the flying skeleton from the other day. She remembered what it did for her during Conrad's confrontation with that swordsman who looked like an RPG character. She waved towards the skeleton hovering over her and Conrad, as if it understood she was beckoning it over.</p><p>"Thank you for yesterday! I don't know if you're the same one though..."</p><p>The skeleton suddenly started clattering its jaw and flapping its wings in a vigorous manner. It was so sudden that it took Yuri by surprise, wondering if she had said something wrong.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?'' she asked Günter, who was riding just next to them.</p><p>"Not at the very least, Your Majesty!" he assured her. "In fact, they are overwhelmed with emotions to have been addressed by you. Their tribe don't utilize the concept of "individuals" so when you communicate to one of them you are addressing them as a whole. Thus, they make for excellent scouts and lookouts as information travels quickly through their entire tribe."</p><p>"You mean like a hivemind? That's interesting." Yuri nodded to herself. She learned something new again today about this world.</p><hr/><p>Nothing eventful occurred the rest of the day that Yuri should taken note of. They were able to reach the second relay stop of the day for a horse change and a much needed lunch break, before continuing their journey to another village where they could have a good night's rest before another full day journey tomorrow. To Yuri's relief, Günter noted that their journey has been fairly smooth so they could arrive to their destination much quicker than anticipated.</p><p>Dinner was composed of beef jerky, dry bread which she is convinced to be their form of a hardtack (yes, she at least try to pay attention in history class), and dried fruits. In other words, they're military rations. Though she would much rather prefer something like her mom's homemade curry or a nice bowl of soup, she can't exactly be picky given her circumstances. As she slowly munches through her meal, she comes to a realization that someone has gone missing.</p><p>"Where's Conrad?"</p><p>"Konrart has gone into one of the villager's house. It seems that the children have invited him over for supper. He visits this village every now and then so the people are familiar with his presence." Günter who accompanied her for dinner explained.</p><p><em>"Not only he is blessed with great physique, he's gentlemanly, and is loved by children?"</em> Yuri thought to herself, impressed by the man who has been constantly by her side in this foreign world. "If even children are fond of him, he must be a good person."</p><p>"Yes, he is the number one soldier in our Kingdom, and also a prized pupil."</p><p>"Günter, you were his teacher?"</p><p>"That's right, I used to teach him swordsmanship. Now I will also advise and assist you in your role as our Maoh."</p><p>"Ahahaha...I almost forgot about that." the whole Maoh situation hasn't been brought up during the trip because everyone was so focused on moving efficiently and reaching their destination. Yuri haven't had much thought about what she's going to do once they arrive at the capital. If this is a lucid dream (which she still wishes it is) she hopes to wake up soon, but if this is truly another world she wants to find a way home back to Japan.</p><p>"Anyway, if the villagers are alright with having Conrad around, it should be alright if we also meet them, right?"</p><p>"Absolutely not! Though we are closing in into the capital border this is still a human village! The villagers are human, what will you do if some man-made foods hurt your body?"</p><p>"But Günter I'm human too..."</p><p>"Nonsense! How could this Günter let Your Majesty's life be exposed to any possible danger? Who knows what will happen to you? Just the thought of it-!"</p><p><em>"There he goes again..."</em> Yuri sweat dropped as she listened on to Günter's continuous sermon of her precious existence. The only thing she could do now is pretend to listen and finish up her dinner as peacefully as she can.</p><hr/><p>After finishing her meal Yuri decided she wanted a bit of time of her own.</p><p>It took a bit of convincing but she managed to assure Günter that she will just be outside of their lodging and won't stray very far.</p><p>The lilac haired man continuously warned her about the dangers of her being surrounded by humans unarmed and unsupervised, but she wanted to have an undisturbed view of the village. She still doesn't understand the animosity between the humans and the so called "Demon tribe". On the surface, there is not much difference between them. Of course, she will probably know more when they arrive at the capital, but don't people get tired of antagonizing one another all time?</p><p><em>"It's kinda like how the Capulets and Montagues are set up as sworn enemies in the beginning of the story but the viewers don't exactly know why they are enemies. Don't tell me it's going to take the deaths of two tragic lovers to make them reconcile. Too bad there isn't a Leonardo Di Caprio or Claire Danes in sight..."</em> she thought to herself, suddenly wishing she had a collection of American movies to spend her time with.</p><p>She sat down on the soft grass just a few feet away from the lodgings and the soldiers' tents, closer to the village but far enough so that the villagers won't feel her presence. She can hear the faint sound of children's laughter. Like her, they must have concluded their dinner and come out to play before bedtime.</p><p>"Your Majesty."</p><p>"Conrad?" she looked up to see Conrad standing over her. She didn't even realized he was standing in front of her, she must've been so lost in her thoughts she lost awareness of her surroundings. "And stop calling me Your Majesty..."</p><p>"It's already past dusk, what are you doing out here?" he asked her as he helped her up on her feet. "If you get sick now, Günter will be beside himself."</p><p>"I just wanted to take a look at the village. Günter said I shouldn't get close, but I guess I'm still curious." she told him. "Were you playing with the children again?"</p><p>"I do visit this village from time to time during my patrols. There are only a few children here, fortunately they are very welcoming towards me."</p><p>"That's nice to hear." a few moments after, Yuri could hear the voices of the children calling out Conrad's name. The two turned their attention towards them to see five small figures running towards their direction. One boy was holding a ball, which she roughly concluded to be orange-ish in color in the dim lighted evening.</p><p>"Hey Konrart! Ema still couldn't dribble the ball properly!"</p><p>"But I'm doing it like you showed me!"</p><p>The children continue to bicker amongst themselves, but Yuri can't helped but to be bothered that they use the word 'dribble'. Is it just her imagination, or they're actually playing the same game of basketball that she knows and love. The orange ball and how the word dribble came out couldn't be just a pure coincidence right?</p><p>"What's your name?" she asked the boy who called out Ema.</p><p>"Brandon." she internalized the name and face. "And Ema, right? Here, try to keep your legs shoulder-width apart. Bend your knees a bit, it'll be easier to handle the ball if you're much closer to the ground. Not too much, you still need to move after all. When you bounce the ball, use mostly your fingertips and not just your palms. There we go, you should practice to bounce the ball harder too."</p><p>Ema followed Yuri's instruction, and with a bit of effort and guidance she managed to bounce the ball in a row successfully. Her eyes sparkled at the realization that she was able to dribble properly. The other children started to flock around her wanting to take turns dribbling the rubber ball according to Yuri's teaching. They went on playing amongst themselves, dribbling and passing the ball to each other.</p><p>"But is this all you're doing? Basic skills are good but you haven't played an actual game? If you get more 5 more people with you, you can play an actual game."</p><p>"The village only has five children, the rest are still babies. Also the adults aren't interested."</p><p>"Is that so...well it's not a big problem! If you have a hoop, you can still learn how to shoot! Is there are hoops around? Maybe some proper shoes and joint protectors?"</p><p>"Your Majesty- I mean, milady. The village don't have that many equipment for leisure activities since it's a refugee village." Conrad corrected his way of addressing her when he informed her of the village's condition. She found it strange until she heard a small, yet dread-filled sounding voice.</p><p>"Majesty?" Brandon's face a mix of fear and disbelief. "Konrart! Did you just called this person Your Majesty?! The scary person mother told me about?!"</p><p>"Brandon! This person is nothing of the sort! She will become our country's queen and will defend your village with kindness."</p><p><em>"A scary person?"</em> Yuri didn't expect her reputation to precede her so quickly. Still, she wondered if it was really 'her' reputation or just the 'Maoh' in general since she herself hasn't done anything yet. Almost lost in her thoughts, Yuri almost missed the frightened looks of the remaining children, their eyes who just moments ago looking up on her in awe now replaced with fear.</p><p>"Please forgive us!" all the children dropped their knees on the ground, foreheads pressed on the soil. "Please don't chop our heads, or burn our houses!"</p><p>"Howell, Her Majesty has no reason to do such a thing. You've done nothing wrong. Ema, raise your head now."</p><p>"B-But, my father...he was..." Ema's voice started choking, as if recalling a painful memory. Not long after tears fall followed by a cry. All of the children's face followed suit and loud wails rose from them. The cries were enough to alert their mothers, who quickly called out their children's name and they quickly ran back home.</p><p>Everything happened too quickly for Yuri's thoughts to process. The dread written across the children's faces as they look upon her was stuck inside her head. She didn't notice Conrad worried gaze upon her. She wanted to ask why, what happened that caused those children to act that way or say those things. But in the end when she really thought about it, if she was put under similar circumstances, she won't act any differently.</p><p>"Playing outside with friends until dark...I remember doing that when I was younger too."</p><p>"Children are the same no matter where you are." Yuri mentally agreed. Fond memories of her childhood playing ball with her brothers and childhood friends appeared and she let out a small smile, but it was replaced with a solemn expression.</p><p>"Hey Conrad..."</p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Is being the Maoh really something that scary? Enough to silence a crying child?"</p><p>The frightened faces of the children flashed across her mind again. These people heralding her into a foreign role she would never imagined a normal Japanese high schooler would even dream of, something that would happen in books and movies but not her reality. But seeing those children trembling in fear begging for their and their families' lives before her; what on earth is this Maoh figure supposed to be like?</p><p>
  <em>"We have to destroy all the humans who are hostile towards our country, and burn their countries."</em>
</p><p>"...Am I going to end up going around chopping people's heads off too?"</p><p>"It's not like that!" Conrad cuts her off, stopping her from having further thoughts. She turned to face him, her heart filled with dread. Conrad inhaled and breathes out slowly, which reminded her that she was holding her breath the entire time. She mimicked his actions, knowing she needs to calm down as well.</p><p>"I should have informed you beforehand." Conrad continued. "This village is a village of refugees. If my memory serves me right, six years ago during winter, the people here were oppressed due to a religious misunderstanding. All the men were executed, so the women and children came to the national border seeking protection." as he explained, he turned his face towards the village. Yuri also followed suit, eyes trailing the houses as they dimmed their lights one by one.</p><p>"We lent them this land with almost no taxation on the condition that they can't extend their farmland. It's the foolish king in their former human country that deserted them, killed their men and burned down their houses. But then..."</p><p>"But then?" Yuri waited for Conrad to continue, but Conrad only bit his lips with a regretful look on his face. She wondered if there was a deeper story hiding in his expressions. A tinge of regret appeared in her heart; perhaps it was too early for her to judge the situation.</p><p>"...I want you to know that not all humans are like that." Conrad finally said. "Even after all that they have been through, the children are doing their best to grow up well."</p><p>Yuri nodded at his request. She knows there's nothing much she can prove now, when she barely knows anything, or trust anyone's words. But somehow, she knows she can trust this man. That thought is reassuring, at least for now. The sky continues to darken, so Conrad ushered her inside, reminding her that Günter will lecture both of them if she ended up getting sick from the chill. She took one last glance at the village, before allowing Conrad's soft push guide her back to the lodge for a much needed rest.</p><hr/><p>Morning comes and along with it the last leg of their journey. The group repeated their previous routine of packing and preparations before they depart from the human village. Conrad noted that they only have one relay stop to reach before reaching the capital. Though it's good news, Yuri couldn't help but feel restless because she's so unused to riding horses at long distance, even with someone else holding the reins instead of her.</p><p>"Both of you are Mazoku, right?" Yuri asked out of the blue, sitting behind Conrad on his horse. The uniformed soldiers rode in front and behind them, guarding them as they ride. Günter being the faithful subordinate as he is, rode next to the newly proclaimed queen. Yuri had thought of a brilliant idea in the middle of the ride and maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to ask.</p><p>"So, why not use one of your spells to transport us faster?" <em>"The pain on my back is getting worse…"</em></p><p>"Spells?" Günter asked, before realizing what she meant. "Ah, you mean <em>Majutsu</em>? Our powers aren't that convenient, Your Majesty. We find that the special skills we had are most useful during combat, or something of utmost importance, like your summoning."</p><p>"Oh, I see" Yuri replied in disappointment.</p><p>"I don't even posses one ounce of these special skills. So I'm afraid I couldn't do anything about the pain in your rear end." Conrad told her, knowing Yuri is still uncomfortable riding a horse, making her slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"N-No, it's fine. I'll manage." She assured him. <em>"But I'm getting really tired at this point now…"</em></p><p>Luckily for her, the party soon arrived in their final relay stop, which means a well-deserved break for her. Conrad commented on her tired expressions and assured her lunch will be ready soon so she should replenish her energy for the final leg. As Conrad helped her dismount from the horse, she reflected on how she doesn't really feel hungry. More like she doesn't really have an appetite due to the extremely hot days and cold nights she experienced.</p><p>
  <em>"It'll be nice to have something cold to drink..."</em>
</p><p>"Your Majesty!" she heard a voice of a child calling her. She assumed the voice is a calling her, since she's the only one around everyone called "Your Majesty". A little girl with violet braids no more of the age of 10 came running towards her. With her child-like smile she offers Yuri a glass of water on a tray supported by her small hands.</p><p>"Are you a Mazoku as well?" for the child to address her as Majesty, it could only mean that the little girl is like Günter and Conrad. Her guess proved right when the said girl nodded her head.</p><p>"Yes Your Majesty. Even if this glass is the last drops that we have, if it can help you, we'll be happy." Yuri smiled at the young girl's sincere words.</p><p>"You're too kind, thank you."</p><p>"Your Majesty, please wait!" despite Günter's warning, Yuri still reaches towards the glass, although Conrad's hand beats hers and took the bowl. To Yuri's surprise, he took a sip of the water which was meant for her. But he shortly returned the bowl to her.</p><p>"Here you go, Your Majesty." He gives the glass to an eager Yuri, but also whispered to her "Leave a little"</p><p>All thoughts of why Conrad took the water washed away as soon as the cool water washes down Yuri's throat. It feels as if the first cold breeze arrived on a hot summer's day; it soothes and refreshes her dry throat, and clears her mind at the same time. As soon as she finished her drink, leaving a little left in the glass per Conrad's instruction, she gently returns the glass back to the little girl.</p><p>"Thank you, it was very refreshing." She thanked the girl, who accepted the glass back excitedly before running off.</p><p>"Being able to give water to Her Majesty will definitely be the pride of that girl's life." Conrad commented as they both watch the girl return back to wherever she came from. Günter approached them with a panicked look on his face.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" Even though I've told you not to eat anything other than what we've brought over and over..."</p><p>"But it's very kind of her to bring it all the way here. And besides, this is a Demon village right? So you don't need to be so wary."</p><p>"While that may be true..."</p><p>"It tasted just fine, you don't have to worry about it." Conrad assured Günter, puzzling Yuri with his statement. "And in case there was anything at the bottom that didn't melt, I had her leave the last mouthful. Even Her Majesty isn't slow to understand, she only wanted her drink to be cold. After that she can endure everything, the water from the water bags or portable food."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I see. He was testing for poison…isn't that risky?"</em>
</p><p>"Konrart, you are too much on the side of ordinary citizens…" Günter admonished the soldier, fearing his action may have put the new queen at risk.</p><p>"If I don't speak up for the citizens then who do you suppose is going to look out for them?" Conrad replied, not the least intimidated. "But of course, I look out for Her Majesty first. My heart and my life are devoted to you." He gave his word to Yuri.</p><p>"I'm honored, but I don't think I'll need your life or your heart." Yuri told him as politely as she can. She can see Conrad's eyes softened at her words.</p><p>"Don't say that"</p><p>"Well then Your Majesty, I think it's about time for you to mount on your personal steed." Günter informed her, signaling the soldiers to bring out a stallion of pure black.</p><p>"I have to ride all by myself?" Yuri asked in disbelief, she remembered mentioning about not knowing how to ride a horse but now she had a horse all for herself to ride.</p><p>"Oh course, it is important for you to display a confident image to your people!" Günter replied dramatically, which Yuri sweat-dropped mentally.</p><p>"Ahahaha…" she laughs nervously. <em>"I wonder if I can ride one of those winged-skeleton instead…"</em></p><hr/><p>"I don't know about this…" Yuri nervously settled on her black horse. "And I don't even know how to get the horse to start marching."</p><p>"He's a gentle horse, you'll be fine." Conrad ensured her. Yuri still feels insecure though, but the people around her are looking at her with high expectations. There's no choice but to do it. Fortunately for her, Conrad guided her horse before he left her riding her own, like riding a bicycle. Not long after, they stopped at an edge of a hill, where Yuri gets to take a sight of a majestic, out-of-a-storybook Kingdom.</p><p>She could see the giant wall surrounding structures of different heights with roofs of browns, reds, and blues. Specks of green which she could only deduce to be trees and maybe bushes scattered in between. From the drawbridge she could see a long road that cuts through all the buildings going up a hill, where a grand castle sits on top. She could see its fading yellow bricks, but age didn't seem to affect the strength it exudes. The blue roofs are shaped in different shapes respective of the different sections of the castle. She could even see the windows at this distance, how big would it be up close?</p><p>She watched so many fantasy movies, read a few picture books, so in her mind she shouldn't be too surprised of what a kingdom looks like. But she couldn't help to hold her breath at how majestic the capital looked at a distance. The clear blue skies above only perfected the view before her.</p><p>"This is…"</p><p>"Indeed, Your Majesty." Günter smiled behind her. "This is your, and our Kingdom."</p><hr/><p>In a matter of minutes, the party reached the capital, where the citizens welcome them with cheers and joy. They kept calling "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" as Yuri passed by them. Flower petals and colorful confetti-like paper rained everywhere Yuri's eyes could reach. Musicians play their instruments upon her arrival in grandeur. The scene overwhelmed Yuri. <em>"All of these…for me?"</em></p><p>"Welcome home, Your Majesty! Oh, never forget that all the world began with us: The Demon tribe! We will prosper for eternity with the power, wisdom, and bravery that defeated the Originators! This is your country! The kingdom of glory! Praise beats for The Great One, the first Demon king and his people!" Günter dramatically declared as Yuri listened awkwardly.</p><p>"Is that the national anthem…?" she asked a particular no one.</p><p>"Welcome to your Kingdom and its capital!"</p><p>"<em>Oh, it's the name…"</em> Yuri realized. "Isn't the name a bit too long?"</p><p>"It's called The Great Demon Kingdom for short." Conrad told her, much to Yuri's relief. She can't memorize a name that long even if she had a lifetime! Then one by one, people starts bowing before her giving her beautiful bouquets of flowers, as Yuri whole-heartedly thanked them, smiling in gratitude. As she observed the citizens, she couldn't help being drawn to their hair colors. She saw those with blond, brown, red, and chestnut color hair, but there are also those with unlikely hair colors like orange, silver, white, purple, and green. The green especially shocked her, it made her wonder if hair dye is a culture in this place. But then again, there's Günter.</p><p>"Hey Günter?" she whispered.</p><p>"Yes Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Is hair dyeing a big culture here?"</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I saw someone with green hair..."</p><p>"Ah! Those people came from a family of healers." Günter explained. "Because their blood is a little peculiar they have paler skin compared to others, and they possess a unique power to increase patient's healing. Humans seemed to persecute them two thousands years ago, so they seem to have flowed to this land. We owe the current longevity of our lives to them."</p><p>"And there's those with purple hair too..."</p><p>"They're from the lake side tribe. There are a lot of people born with strong magic, and they're involved in the training and security of the kingdom's capital. As you have probably noticed, Your Majesty, I also have the blood of the lake side tribe." Yuri took note of what Günter said and studied his features once more. Now that he explained it, his unworldly features makes so much sense.</p><p>"The people and living beings here are really something else. You wouldn't find people with natural green and purple hair, or a living flying skeleton with a hivemind back where I'm from. You also told me that horses have two hearts here, I wonder if I'll still be shocked with the other things I haven't encountered" hearing her bewilderment, Conrad couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"There is an unbelievable amount of races in this country. Günter and I have lived long lives, but even the scholars can't confirm the amount of people. For example, if you limit the counting to person-like individuals there's about fifty million, but if you count the flying bone race and ground bone race, aquatic races and bird races, it's impossible to have an accurate number. Furthermore, if you include the souls who live quietly in the forest and mountain areas, that means the Demon tribe live in the skies, the earth, the rivers, the woods and everywhere. Your Majesty, the souls who will follow your are scattered all over this country."</p><p>"That...sounds like a huge responsibility." Yuri sweat-dropped, and Conrad continued to chuckle looking at her expressions.</p><p>At the corner of her eye, Yuri sees a figure of a middle-aged man with blond hair, dressed in red and caped in silver, knights lining behind him.</p><p>"Who's that?" Yuri asked Conrad and Günter, whose faces turns bitter upon the sight of the man.</p><p>"That is Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg." Conrad answered her, his tone almost loathing the name. "He's the older brother of the former Demon Queen. He abused his position while serving as regent. He lost his power when she renounced the throne." Yuri noticed that Conrad's expression looked slightly resentful towards the man, leaving her questioning what might've happened.</p><p>"Now he'll probably try to endear himself to you to win your favor." Conrad continued, warning Yuri in the process.</p><p>"But don't worry Your Majesty, we're keeping an eye on him." Günter assured her, although still glaring at the said man. "We don't intend to let him do whatever he likes, and I assume Wolfram and Gwendal feel the same way about it."</p><p>"At least that is my sincere hope." Conrad added.</p><p>"<em>Who's this Wolfram and Gwendal person? But more importantly, what happened?"</em> although she wanted to ask, Yuri decides to keep silent and just trust the two for the time being.</p><p>"<em>Did I hear a buzz?"</em> A faint buzzing noise caught Yuri's ear before her horse suddenly went on a rampage and scurries without warning. "AH!"</p><p>"Your Majesty!" Conrad shouts out. "Pull the reins!"</p><p>"<em>And how am I supposed to do that?!"</em> Yuri thought in panic unable to control her steed. Conrad and Günter both went after her immediately.</p><p>"Your Majesty!"</p><p>"Hold on!"</p><p>"<em>I'm holding on as strong as I can here!"</em> she screamed mentally. Her horse gallops all the way to the castle before it stops abruptly, throwing her off the saddle.</p><p>"Ah!" Fortunately, a pair of arms catches her before she could have any impact on the ground. Yuri widens her eyes upon looking at the one who saved her. The man is clothed in military green, with dark grey hair tied up in a ponytail. <em>"But geez, he looked rather stressed…"</em></p><p>"Are you all right?" he asked her. Yuri thought how even his voice sounded stressed.</p><p>"I-I'm fine!"</p><p>"There she is!" she heard Günter's voice calling from afar, quickly he was already kneeling beside her. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Majesty?" the man who held her looks at her questioningly. "This girl?"</p><p>"<em>What about it?"</em> she thought rather irritated.</p><p>"Milady, are you hurt?" Conrad kneeled besides her.</p><p>"I'm okay, thank you for asking."</p><p>"This, is the new queen?" Yuri's ears lead her to a new voice, sounding rather untrusting at her sight maybe. She turned her eyes towards the staircases, finding herself in the gaze of a young man about her age, clothed in royal blue, a handsome face with dazzling golden hair and emerald eyes. He reminded her of a younger looking River Phoenix, but much prettier, angelic even. She could feel her heartbeat quickens, hoping that the awe didn't reflect on her face as much.</p><p>"This girl lacks charisma and grace right off the bat!" the words spat out from the boy's mouth.</p><p>"… <em>Did I hear that right?"</em> Yuri thought in shock. Did he just taunt her like that? Suddenly her image of him shattered due to the contrast of his looks and foulness of his mouth.</p><p>"For her to be the new Maoh, is unfathomable!"</p><p>"Wolfram!" Günter rebuked immediately. "I shall not tolerate your use of such harsh language against Her Majesty!"</p><p>"There's no way I'll ever accept her as the Maoh!" Again, the boy Wolfram abased Yuri. At this point, Yuri already felt her irritation at its peak, but she tries to keep it in and stands.</p><p>"It's fine that you feel that I lack "charisma" and "grace"…" she starts. "But you on the other hand, insulting people the first time you meet them is rather impolite isn't it? I might be fifteen but don't assume I have lower pride than you when we're about the same age!"</p><p>"Hmph!" he grunted in disdain. "I'll have you know that I'm <strong>eighty-two</strong>."</p><p>"…Okay that is seriously not funny." Yuri laughed awkwardly. <em>"He could've picked a better age, and he said it with such serious face too…"</em></p><p>"Actually Your Majesty, The Demon tribe's age is about five times their appearance." Conrad told her openly. Yuri's mind froze for a few second before she digested the information.</p><p>"<em>Wait, so say he's 15, times 5, and add the possible years…whoa whoa WHOA!"  </em>"What?!"</p><p>And that, is when 15 year old Shibuya Yuri finally accepted that this is indeed another world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brothers, Mother, and a Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!</p>
<hr/>
<p>After all that happened at the castle's entrance, Yuri was lead to the baths to refresh herself. She was informed that there will be a dinner party in her honor as the new Maoh. She's already overwhelmed by today's events and all she wanted was a well deserved rest.</p>
<p>"But looks like rest will have to wait though…" she mumbled. She looked around her surroundings, at the overly-constructed and lavish 'hot spring'. Everything is fashioned from marbles and granites, the size of it is probably enough to fit 100 people. Yet she had it all to herself. Some maids did offer to help her bathe but uncomfortable with baring herself she politely refused.</p>
<p>"They said it was reserved, more like exclusive…" she sighed. "Well, at least I have some time to relax before that dinner party..."</p>
<p>Following her bathing habits, she tried to find something akin to a shampoo or body wash to get rid of the grime before allowing herself into the baths. After looking around for a little bit she found a little pink glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. She grabbed it and took of the lid to sniff the content. "Smells nice, I wonder if this is the only washing liquid they have..." But not wanting to waste more time that she can spend in the giant bath, she quickly tipped the content into her hands and wash her hair and body. Once she rinsed away all the bubbles, she made her way into the waters. Slowly she dipped a foot in, until she is fully submerged into the warm, soothing waters. She sighs, feeling rather content after the long journey.</p>
<p><em>"Nothing else could beat this. If you're Japanese, baths are the best!"</em> she thought as another sigh escaped her lips. Before she could fully immersed herself in the experience, she heard the sound of splashing water coming from the opposite direction. She snapped her head to the source, meeting eye to eye to another woman, whose voluptuous figure wrapped only in towel, long waves of golden hair which reminds her of Rapunzel and emerald eyes which screams vitality. Her facial features of course are dazzling.</p>
<p>"Why, hello there." She greeted Yuri sweetly.</p>
<p>"Um, h-hello?" Yuri greeted back, slightly flustered. <em>"So, it's not reserved after all?"</em> the woman made her way through the water and took a place next to Yuri, who's trying to cover herself up.</p>
<p>"My, you're the new Maoh right?" she asked, her tone rather flirtatious. "I wouldn't expect to meet you here, I'm quite lucky if I say so myself."</p>
<p>"A-Ah, is that so…" Yuri realized that the woman's face has come too close for her comfort. Her eyes looked like they were curiously inspecting her. Now that she looked closely, this woman's eyes are rather familiar. But the familiarity rather irritates her.</p>
<p>"Aww, come on, we're both girls so there's no need to be so shy!" the woman starts to become touchy with Yuri while she's trying to cover herself desperately. Yuri had experience the public baths of course, but most people around her aren't so "affectionate". She decided she had to get out of the bath before she do something stupid, the heat of the baths probably had get to her.</p>
<p>"I-I should get going!" she stood up suddenly, puzzling the woman. "It's nice meeting you!"</p>
<p>Yuri took her towel and wrapped herself quickly before rushing out of the baths. The woman only stares as she was left alone in the large bath. And then, she giggles.</p>
<p>"How cute!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Haa! Well that was surprising!" Yuri sighs as she exits the bath. It's a good thing that the baths are connected to her room. To her astonishment, her room is also huge! Her bed even had one of those fancy satin curtains hanging on top of it, colored in moss green with golden linings. Not to mention the bed itself must've been in extra king size. There are windows, there are 6 windows! And don't even mention the size of each pf them. She stood in the middle of the room with her jaw wide open, before she snapped back to reality remembering she had an important event tonight.</p>
<p>"<em>Should I mention about the lady in the baths just now…"</em> But considering that nothing really happened and it's not a big deal, she dismissed the thought. Besides, she has something more urgent to do.</p>
<p>"Gotta get dressed!" To her luck, her clothes were cleaned already laid on her large bed. "So, I don't have to wear some fancy dance for the party? Whew, that's a relief!" With delight she put on her uniform and stockings back and adjusts her ribbon in front of a dressing table nearby.</p>
<p>"I should do something with my hair…" she muttered as she dries her hair. "But it should be fine just loose, it's not like it's that long." She commented on her shoulder grazing, average hair as she took a brush and combs her hair. "And since when do I start bothering about my hair?"</p>
<p>Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door along with a familiar voice. "Your Majesty, may I come in?"</p>
<p>"Conrad? Come in!" as cued Conrad walks into the room as Yuri had already finished getting ready. Conrad is wearing a different uniform than before. His outfit reminds her of Richard Gere's character from 'An Officer and A Gentleman', but instead of white it's khaki, and there's more fancy details and badges involved.</p>
<p>"Dinner is served Your Majesty, shall we get going?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm ready." She realized Conrad looked rather puzzled before he finally asks.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, you smelled very nice." Conrad's words are those of flattery but to Yuri it's like more of surprise…and confusion. Now that he mentioned it…</p>
<p>"Really? Maybe it's that shampoo I used in the baths…" she murmured. But the subject was dropped immediately and they made their way to the dining hall.</p>
<p>The dining hall is rather a long walk from her room. For once, Yuri is glad that it's taking forever to get to the destination. One: she doesn't know who she will have dinner with (one of them is Conrad, and the other is Günter that's for sure). Two: she hoped that her school's etiquette class will be enough to make her act as "royally" as possible. Three: she's nervous as hell!</p>
<p>"<em>The tension!"</em> Yuri thought in silence. <em>"I mean, what do you actually do in a dinner party? I've never been to one! Maybe I did but I don't know how I acted."</em> Conrad noticed her being silent the whole time and tries to break the ice.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter?" he asked her, waking Yuri from her thoughts. Yuri stared at the soldier besides her, hesitating if she should tell him about her nerves. But eventually, her uneasiness gave away.</p>
<p>"Well…about this dinner party…" she started. "It is a dinner party right? But it feels like we're going into some important meeting or something. I don't know who I'll be meeting with and how I should act, it's baffling."</p>
<p>"It's natural to be nervous." He assured her.</p>
<p>"I guess so…" she sighs.</p>
<p>"You're not alone, Your Majesty." He told her, giving her a kind smile. "I shall be with you throughout the process, so please don't worry."</p>
<p>Hearing his words, Yuri felt at ease. But she couldn't shake this feeling of familiarity she had whenever she's with Conrad. Although he already denied that they've met.</p>
<p><em>"…never mind."</em> She shakes the thought from her mind. "Thank you, Conrad. And I'm still not used being called Your Majesty."</p>
<p>"But you are Your Majesty." He told her, still smiling. Yuri wanted to reply before they realized they are already at the dining hall's entrance, Günter standing by the door.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, you've arrived!" Günter greeted her.</p>
<p>"Good evening Günter." Yuri greeted back.</p>
<p>"Now then, Your Majesty." Günter places his hand on the door's handle, leading her towards the hall. "Right this way, please."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Yuri and the two stepped in into the dining hall, the door behind her closes with a soft 'clink'. Unfortunately for her, she is greeted by two very intimidating presence: the two men she met earlier in the afternoon. They're both staring, or rather glaring at her with looks of disdain and scorn. Instantly Yuri felt her insecurity rising, but she slightly understood why they did so: she's a stranger. A stranger who came out of nowhere suddenly barged in into their kingdom and claimed as their ruler. Well, she didn't exactly "barged in" or "claimed as their ruler", but you get the picture. She felt the urgent need to ease the tension in the room.</p>
<p>"G-Good evening." She bowed slightly, trying to make herself as polite and humble as possible. She knew that her voice trembled due to her nervousness, but she can't help it: the two people in front of her are really intimidating!</p>
<p>"Come, Your Majesty. Have a seat!" Günter kindly guided her to her seat, even to the extent of pulling her seat for her. She felt the glares became even more piercing, especially from the blond boy. Yuri wanted to say "no, it's fine. I can do it myself." But if she does that, then people would think she's a stuck-up, can-do-it-all kind of person. But if she lets people do everything for her, they'll think that she's incapable. For now she tried to just act as politely and as maturely as she can.</p>
<p>"<em>And try hard to not say anything stupid…"</em> she told herself as she took her seat.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce to you." Conrad interrupted her thoughts. He had placed himself between the two men. "To my right is my elder brother, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire." He introduced the older grey-haired man. The man, Gwendal, didn't even give her a simple acknowledging look. More or less he ignored her, much to her chagrin.</p>
<p>"And this" Conrad shifted himself slightly to his left, to the younger blond boy. "Is my younger brother, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." Conrad was about to place a hand on Wolfram's shoulder before it was slapped away uncouthly.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me!" he harshly said to the surprised Conrad. "I've told you not to touch me with those filthy human fingers!" <em>"My goodness, rude much?"</em> Yuri thought of his snappish remark. Nevertheless Wolfram's rage continues. "And I've never thought of your as my big brother. The very notion makes my skin crawls!" Yuri thought that Conrad would somehow snapped back at him too or at least reprimand him but instead, he patiently smiled.</p>
<p>"As you wish." Conrad replied, his words still kind. Yuri was so impressed with his patience, even her mom would eventually snap if her dad keeps doing something stupid.</p>
<p>"As you can see, my brothers have a different father than I do." Conrad informed her, as Yuri realized when he said 'brothers', they don't even look alike and they don't have the same last names. "For that reason my name is Lord Conrad Weller, and I'm not a member of the 10 Aristocrats." Yet, another group of people she's not familiar with. But from how it sounds, she could pretty much guess that they are very, very important.</p>
<p>"There was nothing distinguished about my father except for his swordsmanship, and the fact that he was a human." Conrad continued. When he mentioned 'human', Yuri remembered what Günter said to her the other day, about humans opposing the country, the 'enemy'. And now, Conrad's father, was one of them?</p>
<p>"And don't forget~" a woman's voice appeared from the far end of the room. "He was also, a very nice man."</p>
<p>"Good evening mother." The three brothers suddenly said in respect as they stand towards the source of the voice. Yuri noticed that even Günter bowed to the same direction as well.</p>
<p>"<em>Mother?"</em> Yuri thought a bit confused. She took a peek towards wherever they men were facing. And to her shock…she was staring at mature, voluptuous figure dressed in a revealing long black dress. Curls of gold are her hair and emeralds are her eyes. Her red lips are curled in a flirty smirk as she walked elegantly towards the table. Yuri knew this person far too well.</p>
<p>"<em>The lady from the baths! She's a MOM?!"</em> Yuri screamed mentally. She literally just froze in her seat. She knew that Mazoku are actually 5 times older than they look, but there is no way that a Mazoku woman who had 3 sons would looked this young. Even her supposedly eldest son looked older than her!</p>
<p>"It's been so long Konrart dear." She said to Conrad intimately as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "You've become much handsomer since I last saw you. You looked more and more like your father every day."</p>
<p>"And you my dear are even more beautiful than ever." Conrad returned the praise with equal intimacy (in words only).</p>
<p>"Oh, stop it with the flattery!" the woman replied pleased with her (supposedly thought but Yuri still doesn't believe) son's words. Yuri then thought <em>"okay, I'll buy that these 3 are her sons but this is how she talks to them?"</em> Before Yuri could be baffled any longer, the woman already moved on to Gwendal.</p>
<p>"Oh Gwen, see you're frowning again! You're showing such an unappealing face you won't get any attention from the girls in the kingdom that way you know!" she said to him as she rested her hand on Gwendal's stiff chest. And then, there's Wolfram.</p>
<p>"Wolfie! It's you!" she called out to Wolfram ecstatically as she drowns his face on her pair of (very) big breast. "You haven't changed a bit. You're the spitting image of me!" now Yuri realized where Wolfram got the color of his eyes from, and where did she gained that irritation when she saw the woman's eyes in the baths. "All the youths everywhere must be lusting after you!"</p>
<p>"Mother, calm down!" Wolfram pulled his face up with a flustered expression. "I just saw you this morning!" he reminded while looking down before looking at her with serious eyes. "Besides, I am not interested with things such as romance and people lusting after me."</p>
<p>"Oh my, you mean kids these days aren't into that?" she asked quizzically.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not!"</p>
<p>"<em>Uwaa, I really don't get what's going on here!"</em> Yuri bewildered thoughts crossed before she heard a "Your Majesty~!"</p>
<p>"<em>Geh!"</em></p>
<p>"Didn't we just meet at the baths? You are the new Maoh aren't you?" she grabbed Yuri in a swift embrace with a thrilled tone.</p>
<p>"Um…hello again..?" Yuri replied nervously. She didn't return the hug as it was too sudden, and too awkward.</p>
<p>"Oh, you don't know how happy I am when I heard that a girl would become the new Maoh. I keep imagining all the things I could teach you so why don't we find some time for a girl's chat? I'm sure you would find what I have to say to you very interesting!" the woman said to Yuri evocatively whilst keeping the tight embrace. Yuri is really at lost at what she should say.</p>
<p>"Um, well, I…"</p>
<p>"Really, that's enough!" Günter pulled the woman away as she squeaked in surprise. "Please don't confuse her Majesty any longer, you're showing an inappropriate attitude as the previous queen!" he admonished the woman, but it looked like he was holding himself back. The woman sees this and playfully places her hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Oh, stop it Günter that's just silly! Now don't get so upset, you sounded like a jealous lover!" she teased him as if she had done this countless time. Then, Yuri thought at what Günter said. <em>"The previous queen?"</em></p>
<p>"Wait, so this person is-" before Yuri could finish, the woman giggled and immediately introduces herself.</p>
<p>"Welcome to The Great Demon Kingdom Your Majesty. My name is Cecilie von Spitzweg, your predecessor. It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" she smiled brightly. Now that Yuri knows who she is, she became more nervous than before.</p>
<p>"I-It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Yuri bowed slightly in her seat. "You look very lovely Your-mmph?!" before Yuri could address her, she is once again engulfed in a choking hug.</p>
<p>"Oh how sweet you are! Please don't hesitate to call me Celi Your Majesty! Ce-Li~!" Lady Celi squealed before engulfing Yuri in a big, choking hug. Yuri knew it was impossible to wriggle out of this one, so she only muffled out a "yes 'mam…" in response.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After all that ruckus, dinner is finally served.</p>
<p>Everyone was settled in their seats and food was prepared immediately. The maids first served each a bowl of piping hot creamed soup with a fair dust of parsley; the delicate aroma of the soup permeates through the dining room. When Yuri took a sip, she doesn't find it too hot despite vapor flowing out from the liquid. She couldn't describe the taste with words, but she knew this is the best soup she had tasted so far. After the soup, more food came flowing in: colorful potato salad, vegetables steamed until just the perfect shade of bright green, a variety of seafood poached in butter, and ultimately, roast pork with its crackling cooked to crisp perfection. They served her wine too, but she decided not to drink it, for she is underage. If she didn't have to mind her table manners, Yuri would gobble the food all to herself. But she kept her composure and eats slowly, just savoring everything and appreciating the chef's masterpieces. She found the utensils quite interesting though; she never thought that royalties would have sporks around.</p>
<p>"You came from a very distant land, didn't you?" Lady Celi suddenly inquired. "I'm very happy that you assumed the throne. You see, I have this dream of traveling around the world in search of free love, and I was thinking that this is a good chance of finally realizing that dream." She continued.</p>
<p>"That sounds wonderful."</p>
<p>"I know you must be confused, suddenly hearing that you are the new Maoh." Lady Celi added. "But don't worry too much Your Majesty, I'm sure my older brother and lovely sons will be happy to assist you whenever you run into any problems."</p>
<p>"Oh mother please!" a caustic remark suddenly cuts in, which none other came from Wolfram. "I will not serve some stranger from another world!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for being a stranger…" Yuri sweat-dropped mentally.</p>
<p>"And besides!" Wolfram then angrily points at Yuri. "We don't even know if she is even worthy of becoming our new Maoh!"</p>
<p>"<em>Didn't anyone you teach that it's rude to point at people…?"</em></p>
<p>"Very well Wolfram, are you willing to become the Maoh then?" Lady Celi asked her youngest son simply.</p>
<p>"Of course not!" he replied. "The one who is the most suited for the position is none other than Gwendal."</p>
<p>"Now Wolfram." Lady Celi called out warningly. "Do you really think you can appoint a king against the will of The Great One and get away with it?" Wolfram cringed at the thought. Lady Celi continues "Besides, it's not like you are entirely unaware of what happened to a king who refused to obey The Great One."</p>
<p>"<em>Against The Great One's will?"</em> the statement left Yuri bewildered. Conrad was seated next to her so she nudged him a little and whispered into his ear. "Hey Conrad, when she said something about going against The Great One's will, does she mean like getting punished or the sort…?"</p>
<p>"True, and that also applies to you Your Majesty." He told her straightforwardly. The thought of punishment from some sort of a godly entity terrified her. She unconsciously shot up from her seat.</p>
<p>"That doesn't make any sense!" she protested. "I never asked to be Maoh in the first place!"</p>
<p>"I suspected as much." Gwendal spoke out, cold as ice. Yuri shivered at his voice.</p>
<p>"Yes…?" she managed to squeak out. Gwendal focuses his glare to her and speaks, his voice deprived of compassion "I don't care if she has black hair and eyes. If she doesn't have the will of becoming the Maoh then all of this is pointless." Yuri felt his glare becoming more and more piercing from each word he mouthed out. She couldn't reply, so he continued his accusations. "You never had any intentions of becoming our queen, did you?"</p>
<p>"I…"</p>
<p>"Am I right?"</p>
<p>"Enough Lord von Voltaire!" Conrad stopped Gwendal in his tracks. "Her Majesty is here now. I ask you to stop your wild accusations-!"</p>
<p>"But it's the truth, isn't it Lord Weller?" Gwendal cuts in calmly. He returned his attention to Yuri, this time, with an almost devilish smirk. "Your Majesty." He called her, almost mockingly. "If you are not yet prepared to take your title as Maoh, then with all due respect return to your own world." Yuri knew, even though he said with all due respect he actually meant get out as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"I beg this, from the bottom of my heart." He continued. "Please do not get the citizen's hopes up, and so immediately remove yourself from our sight."</p>
<p>"<em>This man…!"</em> "You…I never-!"</p>
<p>"I don't care if you really are the owner of the Maoh's soul or just a simple impostor! I just want you gone by all means!" This time, Gwendal didn't cut slack and just straight out said what he wants. "It will be better for us to simply find someone else to fit the bill."</p>
<p>"Gwendal!" Conrad stopped him again. Yuri can feel the frustration coming out from him trying to stop his brothers' hostility towards her. But thankfully, he stopped there, letting his tension swell down, and fixed his gaze towards his brother. "She is the genuine article, the real thing."</p>
<p>"And how can you say that so positively?"</p>
<p>"Because I would never mistake the wrong person for Yuri."</p>
<p>Conrad had his gaze towards his brother, so Yuri who was sitting next to him, couldn't see the expression on his face. But somehow, in a way she didn't know how, he is smiling. She didn't really see his face, but even just looking at the back of his head, Yuri is certain that he is smiling. She can see it.</p>
<p>"Preposterous!" Wolfram flares up from his seat, furious of Conrad's statement. "You think just by saying that you would never be mistaken would be adequate proof?! She may have black eyes, and black hair, but she could have had them dyed somewhere and wear colored contacts to hide her real eye color. There are many ways that she can deceive us!"</p>
<p>"Well I did cut my hair before, but I never dyed them in the 15 years of my life. And contacts seems…"</p>
<p>"Even if she is the owner of the Maoh's soul, how could you even think about letting someone, who has been raised among humans with low social status, with the fate of our nation? It would tarnish the history of The Great Demon Kingdom!"</p>
<p>Conrad sighed at his brother's tantrum. Though he is aware that his hostility is to be expected, but that doesn't mean that it is acceptable to insult someone continuously just to make his point clear. All he can do now is to try and ease his brothers' uncertainty, but to convince them will be Yuri's job.</p>
<p>"Wolfram, it isn't about what position she was born into. It's about how she lives, how she behaves, and the decisions that she made. But if you are going to fuss about her background then I'll tell you." Yuri tilts her head in curiosity. She never told him about her family, not even her background. So she's curious about how he will somehow conjure up some kind of story about her that will make them stop…making her feel like she is a criminal or something similar to that.</p>
<p>"Her Majesty's soul was entrusted to the Maoh of her world, and he chose a suitable man from his one of his subordinates. Her father is a full-fledged member of the Demon tribe. So despite not being born from this world, she still has Demon blood flowing through her veins."</p>
<p>"<em>Okay so my dad's a Demon…WHAT?" No way!"</em> an image of her goofy, happy-go-lucky dad as a Mazoku appeared in her head. Well, her dad is a banker, and during The Great Depression, though they weren't born yet, she remembered how Japan's economy was affected minutely and its economy bounced back quickly and productions even doubled. Bankers were called devils, demons, etc. But in this case her dad isn't a demon demon but a Demon demon? She thought oh wow, how is she going to face her dad now? It didn't seem like Conrad just made that up, Yuri can tell that too. But if it's true, then how could Conrad knew all of this?</p>
<p>"But Conrad, how did you-?"</p>
<p>"Even if her father is a member of the Demon tribe, her mother is still a human!"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh shoot."</em></p>
<p>Wolfram seemed to have dried out his throat from all his hysteric comments. He swiftly took his glass of beverage and gulped it down instantly, his glare never leaving Yuri's sight. Yuri thought, well at least she hoped he will stop there, but fate had planned otherwise.</p>
<p>"You only have half the blood of a Demon tribe flowing through your body, and the other half is just some filthy human flesh and blood! No wonder you get along so well with Conrart. Who knows where that other half of her comes, probably some woman with loose morals!"</p>
<p>Yuri's eyes widened the instant Wolfram opened his mouth. He spoke very fast, but Yuri felt that the seconds felt so long, and each words are like knives. They didn't just slice through like papercut, but they felt like numerous stabs through the heart. They have been continuously shaming her, being hostile to her under a façade called a smile, which she could take with some willpower. But to bring up her parents, let alone her mother. Her body trembled as she looked down at her fisting hands, feeling the fury rising up her body. Quickly she rose from her seat before anyone could notice and dashed towards Wolfram. Before he could do anymore damage, she lifted her right hand, and with all of her might.</p>
<p>She slapped him.</p>
<p>"!"</p>
<p>The sound of the slap was loud, clear, and crisp. It managed to silence everyone in the room in mere seconds. Not even the one being slapped retorted, being too shocked by the action to form words, managing only a barely audible gasp as a result. As realization hits them, both Conrad and Günter rose up from their seats in panic, their complexion pale as ghosts.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty!" Conrad puts his hands on Yuri's shoulder to face her. "Take it back please, you have to take it back imme-!"</p>
<p>Yuri ignored his plea and brushed his hands away, stepping closer to a just recovered Wolfram.</p>
<p>"Now listen here you old brat!" she yelled out, her tone underwent an 180° change. "I was cornered by a bunch of bullies, fell right into a pond, got sucked into a black hole and almost got raided by an angry mob the second I can even understand what the hell people are saying! And just when I hoped things are going to get better, you people are spouting shit to my face! Saying I'm this and that without even trying to know who I am. And you know what? Fine! I'll act stupid and just accept it if that'll help ease whatever grudge you have against me, or other people that you put under similar situations! But now you've crossed the line. You can say whatever you want to my face but never, EVER will you insult my parents! Let alone my mother! What kind of privilege do you have to call someone whom you haven't even met to have loose morals?! Who knows where my other half comes from?! Freely assuming that my father had a child with a floozy?! My mother is human! No matter how you look at her she's human! So what are you gonna do about that?! If someone talked about your mother that way, you think you're just going to stand there and accept it?! I'm not going to apologize, I'm not going to take that back so there!"</p>
<p>Yuri's sudden personality change stunned everyone in the room, her once seemingly calm, meek, and naïve impression was replaced a brazen, foul-mouthed, and temperamental front. It's possible that her tolerance broke, but in reality this is a part of who she really is. Lady Celi, who watches the situation calmly, places her knife down and stands slowly.</p>
<p>"So you are not going to take that back?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No I'm not! He should be thankful he had a pretty face otherwise I would've punched him instead!"</p>
<p>"How wonderful! This means the engagement is now complete!" Lady Celi clasped in joy, very pleased with Yuri's decision. "See Wolfie dear? I told you that people won't be able to resist you!"</p>
<p>"Wait, w-what? You're not mad? Didn't I do something really rude just now?"</p>
<p>"No, you weren't out of the line…" Günter assured her, but seemed very devastated as if he was heartbroken. "On the contrary, according to an old and highly-respected tradition of ours…you just proposed to him…"</p>
<p>"Proposed as in…?"</p>
<p>"Marriage, Your Majesty…"</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" Yuri couldn't believe what she just heard. She, a 15 year old high school girl, not even of legal age of marriage in Japan, just proposed marriage to some stranger?</p>
<p>"How?! When did I do that?!"</p>
<p>"If a noble strikes the other one on the left cheek with the palm of their hand, it's a request for marriage. And if the other one who was struck shows their right cheek, then they've accepted the request." Conrad explained, though he ended up wondering how a simple dinner ended up being a royal mess.</p>
<p>"No way! I don't even know him!"</p>
<p>"Well, there are those nobles who claimed love at first sight…"</p>
<p>"I'm obviously not!" Yuri desperately tried to defend her case, as Günter continually sobs in probably the most dramatic fashion she had even seen.</p>
<p>"Oh Your Majesty, I'm left speechless by your decision. But this way, you'll be able to rule peacefully without worrying about your prospects…"</p>
<p>"Günter I'm telling you I can't just marry a stra-!"</p>
<p>"I have never been so humiliated my entire life!" Wolfram roared, finally regaining his composure from the slap.</p>
<p>"What? Would you rather I punched you instead? I'll gladly fulfill your request!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! This is the first time I've ever been humiliated like this!"</p>
<p>In his rage, he swept his arm across the table. Plates, glasses, utensils falling all over the floor. Yuri flinched at his action, watching the tableware clinked and crashed on the floor. A few cutleries fell near her feet, and on an impulse stoop down and reached for one of the knives.</p>
<p>"Honestly! How old are you? Throwing tantrums at this age…"</p>
<p>"Your Majesty don't pick-!" Günter quickly tried to stop her. But it was too late, she already picked up the knife.</p>
<p>"So you picked it up." Wolfram finally said, something in his voice sends shivers down her spine. She looked up to see his face, a victorious yet mordant smirk forming on his lips. "Then it is decided! The time is noon tomorrow!"</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>"The weapons of your choice. If you haven't even been on a battlefield, you're a coward who can't even ride a horse satisfactorily anyway. At least use good armor, and give me a good challenge. And don't expect me to go easy because you're a woman."</p>
<p>"H-Hey!"</p>
<p>"Prepare to be torn to shreds."</p>
<p>Wolfram gave a final, malicious smile before he turned to Lady Celi and Gwendal to apologize and exits the room without finishing the remainder of his meal. Yuri on the other hand couldn't process what just happened, only to be snapped back to reality from her self-proclaimed advisor's loud sigh.</p>
<p>"To propose and then immediately accept a duel. Your Majesty, I cannot understand your mood swings."</p>
<p>"Duel? Who's dueling?"</p>
<p>"Purposely dropping a knife is a silent challenge to a duel, and if you pick it up you are accepting the challenge."</p>
<p>Hearing Günter's explanation, Yuri turned to the knife she held in her hand and slowly put the hints together: Wolfram dropping all the cutleries and tableware, her picking the knife, his knowing arrogant smile.</p>
<p>She just accepted Wolfram's challenge to a duel.</p>
<p>"Wait, I'm dueling Wolfram?! Because I picked up a knife?! How do you expect a newbie like me to know what it supposed to mean?! I'm just trying to clean up his mess! What's wrong with the customs in this world?!"</p>
<p>While Yuri is lost in her own thoughts of the possibility that she might lose her life from this duel, her two companions try comfort her that everything will be fine. They also started giving her weird ideas on how she could win the match like 'surprise him with an eccentric weapon' or 'wear an animal costume to discourage his fighting spirit', all which she mentally ignored because of 1. How ridiculous it sounded and 2. There's still a high chance she might die from this.</p>
<p>The remaining two in the background only watched in silent as they finished their drinks. They started to discuss how unexpected it was for Wolfram to act so impulsively to the point of proposing a duel, but Lady Celi commented that he's not entirely to blame.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Gwendal voiced her thoughts, in which she finally calmed down enough to listen.</p>
<p>"Well~" she giggled. "It's because of the aroma of my perfume in Your Majesty's hair. I left it in the bathroom with the shampoo. Surely you didn't know the effect it had when you washed your hair."</p>
<p>"The shampoo…you mean the one I used in the baths?"</p>
<p>"I asked an apothecary to make it; it's something valuable that only works on Mazoku. If someone smells it and likes someone even a little bit, they'll become much more passionate."</p>
<p>"Did you just describe an aphrodisiac…?"</p>
<p>"Oh my dear, that's one crude way of putting it!"</p>
<p>The looks of disbelief rose from everyone in the room after Lady Celi's casual explanation. Gwendal could only sigh at the effect of the said 'love potion' and told his mother that she should've mentioned this in the first. Lady Celi only smiled while continuing to adore 'Wolfram's cute angry face', in which Gwendal could only disagree.</p>
<p>Yuri found herself feeling dumbfounded at this entire situation.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a simple dinner party.</p>
<p>How did it come to this?</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've received a lot of feedbacks and I'm grateful for the positive reactions!</p>
<p>The next chapter might take a while because my laptop broke down from mechanical hard drive failure and will take time to fix/recover (I'm borrowing a laptop to upload this chapter from my FF account)</p>
<p>Hope you'll be patient with me! See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>